


Devil Snippets and Bat Shots

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Road Rage, Swearing, Viv hates other drivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: A collection of little snippets and oneshots that are either too small or couldn't fit in the bigger fics.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Worst Night Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv asks Dante of the night he met Batman ans she learns that they saw the exact same events that night.

Slow. Slow day at the office. No demons to kill. Not even odd jobs. She sat on the floor, in front of the jukebox, reading "War of the Worlds". She glanced at Vergil. He was seated on the leather sofa, reading his poetry book. She looked over at Dante. He was leaning back on his chair, sleeping.

She licked her dry lips, a question she's been wanting to ask lingering in her mind. _Fuck it… might as well ask…_

"Dante?"

The red hunter jolted awake and looked at Viv "Yeah?"

"You mentioned that you met B before?"

"I did. Why?"

"How long ago was that?"

Dante pondered for a bit before answering "It was… almost twenty years ago"

"That long ago?"

"Yeah. It was a very brief meeting"

"How brief?"

"Eh…. about a minute"

"What were you doing in Gotham?"

"Did a job for a client. I was watching some fiasco that was happening on top of a store"

Viv froze at Dante's words.

"Dante…?"

The red hunter frowned at the uneasy look in Viv's eyes.

"What… what was the fiasco?"

Dante thought about it "There was a guy. He was wearing some sort of mask that made half of his face look scarred. There was a couple; a man and a woman. He had them kneeling on the store's rooftop. The Bat tried to stop him, but they were shot"

Viv let out a broken gasp at those last words.

An uneasy frown crossed Vergil's face "Viviane?"

Viv took a shaky breath "Seems like we saw the same thing that night, Dante…"

Dante furrowed his brows "What do you mea----" he then realized. His eyes screwed shut "Shit… it was your folks wasn't it?"

Viv nodded.

Vergil was confused, but only for a moment. When the meaning of the words set in, he clenched his hands.

Dante let out a deep sigh as he moved his hair from his face "Shit, Viv…"

"Vergil studied Viv before asking "If you don't mind the question: why were they killed the way they were?"

Viv was quiet for a moment. She then quietly uttered four words "To make a statement"

"A statement?"

"The man that shot them… is Two-Face"

Vergil cocked his head "Two-Face?"

Viv pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of the criminal "This is him" she said as she handed her phone to Vergil.

Vergil's eyes widened the moment he saw the image of Two-Face. He handed the phone to Dante, who winced at the criminal's appearance.

As Dante stared at the image, he asked "Is he a demon?"

Viv shook her head "No… just a regular human who had a mental breakdown after acid was thrown on the left side of his face"

"Yikes"

"Yeah… for as long as he has been a criminal, his territory has been the Old Gotham" Viv explained "He gets his money through robbing banks, smuggling, and collecting protection money"

Dante hummed when he handed the phone back to Viv "I'm guessing your folks owned a shop in that district?"

"It was my mom's store. She ran an occult shop where she sold books, crystals, and shit like that. That night was supposed to be like any other. My dad had gotten off work early decided to meet up with my mom so that they could go home together"

"What happened on that night that made him do what he did?"

Viv chuckled dryly "It was business as usual. Two-Face was out collecting and he came to my mom's shop. She handed him the usual $300"

_$300? What the hell???_

"He then decided to ask for another 200"

Dante gave Viv an incredulous look "Why the extra money?"

"Compensation for a recent bank robbery being thwarted by Batman and Robin"

"I'm guessing she didn't give it to him?"

Viv smiled "No. She basically told him to fuck off"

Dante chuckled "Did she really?"

"Oh yeah. Mom wasn't the type of person to take that kind of bullshit"

"What happened as a result?"

"Well, Two-Face got a hold of my mom's hair and my dad jumped in to try and save her. The cops showed up, which pissed off Two-Face even more"

Vergil filled in the blanks almost immediately "And that's when he decided to make an example of them"

Viv nodded "Yeah… and I saw it all"

"Were you there?"

Viv grimly shook her head "Saw it on TV. The news station didn't cut away in time and I saw it all. Every. Bloody. Detail…"

"How old were you?"

Viv smiled dryly "I was six"

Dante and Vergil's hearts clenched at Viv's words.

"Oh, Viviane… you were so young…"

Vergil… it…" Viv sighed "It was a long time ago… I… I got over it…"

\--------------------------

Dante had left to go pick up dinner, leaving Viv with Vergil.

"Do you still think of them?" asked Vergil.

"Every now and then… I think about what might have been. But I try not to dwell on it too much. This is the now. What happened that night happened"

"Hmm"

"By the way. I've been holding on to a lot of books from my mom's shop. I have no use of them but… I feel like you and Dante could put them to better use"

Vergil's eyes shot up at Viv "Are you certain? They are from her shop, after all"

Viv shrugged "They're just sitting around collecting dust. I have no use for them"

Vergil nodded hesitantly "Very well. Let me have a look at them"

When Viv brought the books down, Vergil was impressed by the collection.

The Grimorium Verum. Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. The Key of Solomon. The Book of Abramelin. A Wicca Book of Shadows. The Dictionnaire Infernal. The Black Pullet. The Book of Ceremonial Magic.

"Your mother must've had some great connections. This is an impressive collection"

"Is it really?"

"Oh, yes. A few of these are rarities. Was she a practitioner?"

"Oh, no. She just found them fascinating"

"Either way, these are impressive. I can assure you that these will be taken care of"

"As long as they are in good hands… that's all that really matters"

"They will be in good hands. I can promise you that"

"Thank you, Vergil…"

Vergil's response to that was a small pat on Viv's head.


	2. Road Rage with Viv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv hates a lot of things. Stupid drivers are high on the list of things she hates

When Nico invited Viv to come with her and Nero to meet with a weapons dealer, Viv agreed almost immediately. 

The deal went smoothly and without any issues. As a mini celebration, Nico suggested burritos. A suggestion that everyone agreed on.

After getting burritos (and two extras for the twins) the three began their way back to the shop.

It was an overall relaxing ride. Smooth roads, good friends, and good music. Until Nico slowed the van to a near standstill.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Viv.

"See for yourself" Nero replied.

Viv stood from the leather loveseat and made her way to the front of the van. When she saw what made Nico slow down, she immediately got irritated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

In three cars ahead, a shiny black Lykan was cruising at a snail's pace and revving the engine while doing so.

Nero let out a frustrated sigh "Fuuuuuck…"

"Man… I hate drivers like that… thought I left those assholes behind when I left Gotham"

The driver of the car behind the Lykan likely got mad, as they decided to go around the offending driver. This caused a domino effect and the other cars joined suit.

As Nico drove past the Lykan, Viv leaned over Nero's lap and out the window and yelled "GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Nico burst out laughing as Nero shoved Viv off him "VIV! GET OFF!"

When the three got back to the shop, Dante greeted them "Hey! How'd the deal go?"

Nero was quick to answer the question as he handed out the burritos "It went smoothly. No trouble"

Dante nodded as he unwrapped his burrito.

Nico leaned on Viv's shoulder "Learned something VERY interesting about this little lady!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his burrito.

Nero pointed at Viv "She's a little maniac! There was some asshole going really slow and as we drove past him, she fucking leaned out the window and yelled at him!"

Viv huffed as she chewed on her food "The guy was an asshole! Someone had to lay it on him!"

"By leaning out the window and yelling like a psycho?!"

"It's not like I pointed a gun at him!"

Nico laughed as she ate "I'm siding with Viv on this, man. The guy was being an asswipe"

Nero sighed in defeat. He couldn't help but agree "Yeah… we should be lucky that ALL you did"

Viv smirked "Yeah… be glad I don't do what my brothers do when they deal with an asshole"

"Are they worse? asked Nero.

A sly smile crossed Viv's face "One time, Jason pointed a gun at some rich man that was going slow"

The only reactions Viv got were looks of shock and laughter from Nico.


End file.
